A flexible machining system with machine tools having automatic tool changers so the system can machine a variety of workpieces is previously known. One such flexible machining method and system with numerical control machine tools having tool changers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,410; 4,369,563 and 4,237,598. These patents disclose a system in which tools are transferred in the sequence in which they will be used from a remote storage area to a transfer device adjacent a spindle of a machine tool. As needed, the transfer device moves the tool needed to the spindle of the machine tool for machining a work piece. A computer with a programmable memory controls the sequencing and movement of the tools from the remote storage area to the spindle in the sequence required for machining by the machine tool.
In these systems, substantial problems are encountered in making devices which reliably transfer and orient the tools and accurately locate and clamp them in a drive mechanism for machining a workpiece.